


再睁眼已是满目阳光

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 思考了很久都没有想通这到底是游十还是十游……强行看作友情大概也OK？
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	再睁眼已是满目阳光

**Author's Note:**

> 思考了很久都没有想通这到底是游十还是十游……强行看作友情大概也OK？

“太阳升起时，你就要走了。”

红衣少年趴在桌上，声音埋在臂弯里。

每个字音都很轻，但坐在电脑前的黑发少年还是听见了。

“是的，十代前辈。还有3个小时20分钟56秒。”游星看似平静地陈述屏幕下方的数字，手上按键的速度却不由自主地加快了。这些数据会随他一起带回他所在的时空，修复因为时空混乱而遭到损毁的Moment。

又是一场奇迹般的邂逅，他们再次合力挽救了时空。

这一次，传说中的决斗王没有被卷入其中。这一次，只有游城十代和不动游星。

三天三夜，不眠不息。电脑屏幕右下角的倒数计时无时无刻都在提醒他们：宝贵的时间所剩无几。一个小时前，他们刚刚结束了与敌人的决斗。——没像电视剧演的那样直到最后一秒才解除危机，真是不幸中的万幸。

十代打了个呵欠，视线朝上注视游星的背影。光是看着后辈专注工作时敲击键盘的样子，他就觉得很安心。连同那些听起来嘈杂的按键声，都变得分外悦耳。

“又要说再见了呢。”

奇妙的、短暂的、也许不会再有下一次的跨时空之旅。

明明很失落，明明很困倦……

当游星转过头对上他的目光时，他还是弯起了嘴角，一如既往地笑着。通宵了整整三天，他头一回意识到这种情况下撑起一个假笑是多么艰难的事。

同样，也是多么没有意义的事。

对方蔚蓝如星辰的眼眸总能直直地看透他的心思。游星从不点破，却懂得如何恰到好处地表达自己的关心。

“去床上休息一下吧，十代前辈。数据备份至少还要半小时。”

“不，这样就好。我想和游星一起，战斗到最后。”

——我想和十代前辈一起，战斗到最后。

类似的话，一个小时前刚刚说过。后辈的手搭在前辈的手背上，来自两个不同时空的决斗王合力抽出了扭转胜负的卡片。卡面开始发光，象征着充满光明与希望的未来……

“我想和游星一起，战斗到最后！”

像是怕游星会反对，十代固执地把话又重复了一遍。突然变得孩子气起来，一点也不像前辈。

游星沉默了三秒，拿他没有办法。“好的，我知道了。”

劝说十代也是没有意义的事。

十代很困，他知道同样通宵了三天的后辈，一定也已经快到极点了。然而这个后辈还在拼命工作，全然不顾自己。电脑方面的事，什么也帮不上，只能看着了。

桌面很冰凉，手心也是冷的。他的视线开始变得模糊，在意识到这一点后，他连忙抬起脑袋用冷冰冰的手刺激脸颊。

不，这样还不行。趴在桌子上的话，迟早会睡着的。

漆黑的夜里，只有电脑屏幕还亮着光。

他摇晃着站起身，向光的方向走去。

“十代前辈？”

“十代前辈！”向来沉静的声音流露出难得的局促。

“嘘——就这样，一下下。”十代双手圈住游星的脖子，沉重的脑袋搁在了游星的肩上。游星的脖子很温暖，肩膀也是。

十代站着，游星坐着，两人保持一种看似亲昵的姿势，谁都没有说话。一时间，房间里只剩下噼里啪啦的键盘声。

站着的话就不会睡着了。

脑子里冒出了这种奇怪的想法，十代的心里竟还有些小得意。

他扫了一眼屏幕上密密麻麻堪比天书的代码，眼皮一沉差点睡着。游星真的很厉害啊，天天看这种东西真的不会很想睡觉吗？

十代眯起眼睛，因为困倦而变得绵软的声音在游星的耳边轻轻飘过，“数据还没理完吗？”

“快了。”

“还有多久？我是指……”

“3个小时5分钟18秒。”

那个不断变化的数字，分外刺目。

虽说一起拯救时空是很开心的事……

十代阖上千斤重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊地呢喃：“果然还是更想和你一起……”

“什么？”

“一起……”

“决斗？”

“……”一串令人无法分辨的音节。

游星维持身体原本的姿势，微微侧过脸。十代均匀的呼吸喷洒在他的脖子上，痒痒的。他不确定十代是否真的睡着了。站着也能睡着吗？这样想的同时，他暗暗地在心里给出一个肯定答案。嗯，也许真的可以。因为那是十代前辈啊。

电脑屏幕闪了几下，系统提示数据备份已经全部完成。游星紧绷的神经终于得以放松，可惜肩膀上的分量还有脖子上的束缚，让他的身体完全无法得到休息。他就这么被禁锢在椅子上了。

他们还有时间，一点点的时间。

他们还可以进行一次决斗，或是聊聊各自所处的时空。

当然，游星也并不介意在最后的这一点点时间里看前辈睡觉。没有勉强的笑容，没有必须背负的使命。也许现在看到的，才是真正的十代。

所以，这样也很好。

太阳就快要升起了。

心中的千言万语，最终化为一声轻柔的问候，一个真诚的祝愿。

游星微微一笑，“晚安，十代前辈。”

END

——附送一个小番外——

一小时后。

似人非人的精灵从黑暗中显现出身形，巨大的黑色翅膀收拢在背后。它双手抱胸，无言地看着眼前的景象。

十代站在椅背后，一只手圈住游星的脖子，一只手荡在身侧。游星的肩膀被他任性地当成了枕头，就算是站着，他也睡得很香。游星的两只手还放在键盘上，维持一个小时前正襟危坐的姿态。除了那个歪斜的头。

翘起的黑发压在了那一头毛茸茸的棕发上。两个脑袋抵在一起，一动不动。

事实摆在面前。

游城十代和不动游星以这种奇怪的姿势睡着了。

尤贝尔犹豫着要不要把他们搬到床上去睡。然而依照过往旅行各地的经历，浅眠的十代或许一碰就会醒。

还剩没多少时间了。

也许下一秒，十代就会大叫着跳起来说，啊啊，我没有睡着哦。

也许不会。

如果的事，谁又会知道呢。

或许，应该把他们叫醒？那样似乎更加残忍呢。精灵露出一个古怪的笑，返身隐匿于黑暗中。那么，就在梦中说再见吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是给阿闲的生贺。生日快乐！
> 
> （感谢YGO，我俩终于萌上了相同的CP，还不止一对。）
> 
> 这篇本想留作十代的生贺。然而瞒着全世界偷写的另一篇十代被我给坑了……靠！
> 
> “想要看十代代困得不行还死撑的样子”，反正梗也是她提的。然而她后来跟我说，这话的含义是“我还不能死”。哈？啾呆妈都这么残忍吗？


End file.
